Seb
Seb, aka Sebastian Introduction Seb is head of one of America's foremost magical houses and is usually surrounded by bodyguards. He is Claire's cousin and enemy. Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * "Buying Trouble" About Species * Human, non-magical mage Magic House * House Lachesis"Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 234 Powers & Abilities * None Occupation * Former bean counter for Clair's father * Head of one of America's foremost magical houses."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 2, p. 205 Character / Personality * maintains the air of pompous gravity Physical Description * Tall, elegant figure in a dove gray suit Family / Friends * Parents: * Cousin: Claire * Friends: * Other: Enemies * Three of his relatives are planning to kill him."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 2, p. Other Details * Surrounded by no fewer than eight bodyguards * family business was tied up so one heir gets it all, and the rest are out of luck Biography When Cassie's father tried to sell her to the Fey, she escaped before she could be handed over. The Fey killed him because he welshed on the deal. Seb has been looking of her ever since for revenge—and to make a buck in the process."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 233 Sebastian had convinced her Father to begin with, that only the Fey could insure his victory in an election for the head of the Great Council—and Claire was the one thing they wanted. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 6, p. 2257 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Claire * Matt Gerald * Gerald & Company * Null Bombs * Harvesters Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1.1-DB "Buying Trouble" Seb showed up at the auction at Gerald & Company to buy Claire to sell her to Harvesters who kill Nulls to turn them into Null Bombs. He was invited by Matt Gerald who wanted to make a buck not caring what Seb did with her. Claire escaped into Faerie by a Rune of Langgarn which created a portal. ''"Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 2, p. 203–210 When Claire returned with Heidar, he has set a trap for her with a bunch of mages. He was stopped and Claire was saved by Tanet."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 7 Quotes : "How old are you again, Claire?" he asked, taking out a calculator. "I ask because I have an offer from a couple of Harvesters. And age does make a difference, you know." : The Gamelan bird to Seb: "You have no talent for business, and three of your relatives are planning to kill you, Oh, and one of them is sleeping with your mistress.""Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 2, p. 209 Book References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages